The Affliction of The Plague
by xAzNLiLJjAnNeEx
Summary: During the Affliction, three main characters dramatically experience the tragic times of The Plague. William, Violet, and Charles...the love triangle goes through tough times, trying to handle the hard life of the pheasant era.


In the dawn, when the sun was barely seen through the treetops, was Violet up and about, scurrying throughout the house of the nobles where her food and shelter was provided. Unable to relax, the tension of her shoulder blades were aching as if were to break and crumble any second. While looking through the window, Violet notices that many of the serfs and peasants weren't working on the harvest yet.

"That's strange...they should be awake by this hour of the day," Violet skeptically sneered. Pacing utterly up the stairs, she went to go wake her husband, William, so that he wont be late for field duty also. After Violet ferociously shook William a couple of times, he let out a moan to show the sign of laziness saying,

"I...I'll be up...in..a couple of..m...mm..mmmmiinnnnuutess.." The attention lacking response and slurring of words in his speech frustrated her so she took a quarter loaf of bread and went out for a walk. Outside her residency, awaited her and William's good friend, Charles. Handing him the small portion of food, Charles expressed his gratitude and thanked her leisurely. On her way back, she noticed a vulgar, abhorrent layer of ooze that formed a permanent layer of scum along the drainage paths, and a couple of rodents groveling over a pile of garbage that stood in her way. Becoming more irritated than she already was, Violet stuck out her brogan and swept the largest rat out of the sidewalk with her foot. She heard the inexorable growling of the vicious, starved animals and took a step back. The barbarous creatures leaped on top of her and started chewing and gnawing away at her flesh with pure hatred as if she was some rancid slice of meat. With a shrill shriek of her voice, she demolished to the unpaved walkway with her hands supporting the gound. Violet luckily escaped those savages and ran the rest of the way.

When Violet arrived, she found William still reclining in his bed, exhausted from the overtime he had to work the day before. While wanting to tell William everything that happened, no words came out of her mouth. Instead, Violet helplessly collapsed next to William and onto the reinvigorated hardwood floors below. The loud thud of her body made him jump in frieght. He perturbed her abruptly to see if she was alright until he saw Violet's torn skin wounds.

"CHARLES! CHARLES!!!" William desperately convoked. Charles immediately ran to where William's clamorous calling came from. William earnestly pleaded and besieged Charles to watch over Violet while William served the nobles and worked as a serf in the fields. Charles humbly endorsed...but what William wouldn't be able to decipher out was that Charles deliberately despised William. He always found himself feeling challenged by whatever William accomplished. William didn't have a lot...but it was A LOT more than what Charles had; a place to live, a beautiful wife, and a job. Charles had to live in the streets, is lonely, and has to BEG for food and spare change.

Over the next couple of days, symptoms appeared more grotesque and repulsive than ever before and the incompetent rat bites weren't just a solitary event...it had been occurring throughout the past few weeks and effected most of England's population. That was why Violet didn't see many workers on the plantations recently...and now she had become one of the victims of the ghastly, appalling plague. Violet's complexion turned rather insightful for much of her skin turned as black as coal. Bleeding underneath the epidermis caused dark red bloodspots adding to her fair, flawless skin. She could even feel the bacteria sweeping through her brain, lungs, and kidneys.

Watching over Violet made arduous memories reciprocate to Charles. For seven years, Charles had to live through the despondent melancholy of seeing the love of his life marry another man. He and Violet were JUST about to proclaim their marriage seven years before she and William met, but since citizens regularly empty out their garbage and human waste from their windows onto the mud roads or cobble-stoned alleys below, Violet was thrashed over the head with an assemblage of massive construction bricks. From the concussion, Violet developed an early stage of amnesia. Charles eagerly tried convincing Violet of the past they shared together but Violet told Charles that she did not want to live a life that she could not remember, and decided to be nothing more than friends with him. Violet started a new life and met new people.

On the fourth day of nursing Violet, Charles noticed that many of the symptoms were disappearing and it was uncontrovertibly clear that she would survive...but Charles did not want to give up the precious time that he spent with her. He prized and treasured every moment that he had with her that he couldn't bare to give it up. From that instant, he concocted an idea that he thought was resplendently brilliant and infallible. In the late afternoon when William finally arrived, Violet had been sound asleep in a pile of half empty flour sacks that she uses as her bed. Charles spoke softly in a deplorable tone,

"I'm sorry, she couldn't make it." Before Charles could even finish his sentence, William immediately fell to his knees besides where Violet laid motionless, hysterically bursting into tears and frantically went on about how sorry he was for not being there for her when she needed him the most. Charles couldn't make out all of the words of what William said because of the frenzied, overwrought stage he was in. The deafening cries of William's wretched emotions made Charles turn his face away from him. After what felt like HOURS of weeping, William's sobs became less reverberant as a result of mucus getting caught his throat. Charles's strategy unfortunately did not go to plan. Charles expected William to leave England after he thought Violet was dead, since then there would be no purpose to stay...but while Charles had his face turned away from William, William jumped off of the eight story balcony.

The sound of William's body crashing onto the cobblestones instantaneously awakened Violet.

"WILL? William are you there?" whimpered Violet, alarmed and startled. The despise did partial damage to her eyesight leaving her with a blurred vision of her surroundings. Charles couldn't tell the truth of what really happened...so he had to lie to Violet also. But how would he explain the permanent disappearance of William?

"William isn't here..."

"Charles? Is that you? Where's Will?"

"Lets just say that you weren't the only one who got caught up in the plague." Charles lied so he could make it seem as if the death of William wasn't his fault. Violet was silent for a while...but Charles could only see the endless amount of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"GET OUT!" Did she know that he was lying? Or was she just overwhelmed by the news? This bold answer startled him, the unexpected response was a twist from what he assumed she would say. Charles thought she would be seeking comfort after a tragic circumstance, but she wanted the exact opposite. That night...Charles left town...if Violet didn't already know and Charles told her what happened, she would accuse him for being a murderer. But if she does know, either way, Charles could never face her again. So he went on living with an unclear conscience for the rest of his life and the half-blind widow went on with her life...living alone and wanting to be isolated.


End file.
